Zorra's Lost Adventures
by Meito Uchiha
Summary: Zorra got lost... again. This time she was lost offworld. She meets a cute blue haired Fairy and got mixed up in a lot of things. She still denies ever using magic, even if the guild that reminded her so much of her crew kept asking her to join. Female Zoro crossover. Discontinued, sorry I'm such a horrible writer.
1. Chapter 1

Roronoa Zorra 23 year old woman, First Mate of the Straw Hat pirates had a great life. Most would not believe a woman could be capable of the things she accomplished, as women are viewed as weak. Just like how Kuina died. Zorra fulfilled hers and Kuina's dream and became the strongest swordswoman when she defeated Dracule Mihawk, her teacher in battle. Defeated is a rather vague term, no, she killed him and gave him an honourable death worthy of a swordsman.

It happened shortly before her captain finally found the one piece when they acquired all four Road Poneglyphs. Defeated the emperor Big Mom and Kaido, it was a harsh battle but everyone survived. The One Piece was found and kept secret among the Straw Hat pirates before they made a painful decision and disbanded the crew. It had to be done, they were the most wanted criminals in the world now so they had to lay low.

Zorra is a strong woman but even she had to shed a few tears when they split up, even though Ero-cook is annoying she came to see him as a brother and the crew her family. A messed up family but a family nonetheless. They made their meeting place every year at the Sabaody Archipelago to catch up on lost times.

Now a year later Zorra found herself... lost. With no one there to tell her wrong her horrible sense of direction did her in once again. She first thought of opening her own bar then she would be able to always have sake, but she didn't want to turn out like Shakky. She didn't do anything but train and retrain herself to keep in fighting shape.

She found herself in a cave, she has no idea where the heck she is but the place makes her skin crawl. There's also these strange glowy markings in the middle of the floor where she stood. They started glowing.

"I'm screwed aren't I?" She said to no one in particular with her before her vision was engulfed in white.

And so Roronoa Zorra vanished from the world never to be seen again.

When Zorra regained her senses, the first things she did was check if she still had her swords on her and was relieved that they were still there. The green haired woman inspected her surroundings to be another cave, but this one definitely had a different look namely the absence of those strange markings. She was still wearing her usual attire, a long dark green coat tied with a red sash, underneath that she has black pants tucked into black boots. She has a white sarashi over her bear chest for cover and her usual green haramaki underneath her coat.

Her breasts aren't large only a C- but not quite D. Her figure is slim, curvy and compact muscles her right shoulder and arm is open because she left her right coat sleeve down revealing a lightly tanned thin yet strong shoulder. Because of her harsh training her arms have more muscles than most females but isn't large, it's compact and still slim. Her green hair is swept back with a few stray bangs falling over hair eyes, and midway to her back.

She has scars gained from battle, most noticeable the one going from her left shoulder to right hip crossing right between her breasts, half of it is covered by the sarashi. The scar over her left eye that permamently blinded that eye. Most if not all of them was inflicted by Mihawk, except for the ones on her ankles... she did that to herself, dont ask. She never cared much about her looks, scars are proof of her efforts.

She shrugged and continued on her way hoping her gut wasn't wrong and she's not as screwed as she thought, while out of habit rests her right hand on one of her swords on her hip. Dismissing the feeling that her body felt slightly different.

What Zorra didn't notice is that she was younger again 17 to be exact, 6 years younger and she's in for a shock of her life.

Zorra found a forest upon exiting the cave and immediately knew something was wrong because there was a wasteland before. She walked and walked... and walked until she finally came across a stream, seeing no problem and realizing she was thirsty she went to it and got herself a quick drink. When she finished her silver eye widened in shock as she took in her appearance, the same age she left the dojo! But how did she get younger? It must've been those stupid markings. Then did she get weaker too?

She didn't get much time to ponder about her strength before a feminine scream was heard by her and she jumped up, she could save whoever screamed and she might have some questions answered for her.

She wasted no time running full speed in the direction she heard the scream... this time she didn't get lost.

Wendy Marvell was not having a good day. Scratch that her life was miserable ever since Tenrou island was reduced to nothing by Acnologia. She tried to stay strong by doing constant jobs so the guild could continue standing, the money usually came from the S-class mages and their hard work but now that their gone and have no s-class mages it's hard for everyone.

She always thought back to the day she refused to be Mest's partner in the exams thinking she wasn't ready as Carla advised her. Later on Carla joined Happy and Lily and didn't return, she couldn't bring her with since she wouldn't have enough magic power to go that far. They suspected Mest was up to something suspicious because they couldn't really recall much about him, they were right when Mest returned apologizing saying he was a member of the council and his mission was to infiltrate Fairy Tail, she didn't blame him.

She just finished a job getting rid of a pack of Volcans, unfortunately a Wyvern appeared and she was low on magic power from her job. She fought as hard as she could but her exhuasted state hindered her attack power and she was manhandled by the Wyvern. The creature stared at her hungrily signifying it was a very rare breed of Carnivorous Wyvern where it usually are herbivores, it opened it's jaws revealing razor sharp teeth. She did what she never did in a long time, she screamed hoping someone would save her.

She though back to everything she accomplished so far and couldn't help but cry how pathetic she is. She was always weak. But her friends encouraged her that she wasn't and she believed them but when she lost them she was weak again. Too weak to do anything useful. Too weak to help her guild. She closed her eyes when no one came and to be eaten. She should have listened and not went on her job alone.

The sound of a sword slashing flesh was heard, it only went on for about 10 seconds and the sound of painful wailing could be heard.

When she opened her eyes the last thing she saw was a green haired woman wielding three swords looking at her with one eye annoyed before her vision was consumed by blackness.

Zorra found beating the creature harder than she thought, but it was cut down nonetheless. Her technique didn't weaken, only her physical strength and she was still plenty strong at this point her body was but she needs to get back into the shape like before she arrived here. The little girl she saved unfortunately passed out before she could ask anything so now she's forced to wait. Her Haki works just as strong as it was before so she's essentially a stronger and more experienced version of her younger self plus the scars. She was forced to use haki to sharpen her swords to cut through the creature and she considered it an insult. Training needs to be done and soon.

The dragon wannabe creature looked edible to her so she made camp and waited for the girl to wake up before asking where the hell she was.

Zorra was never a person to be gentle, so she's worried if she might scare the girl. She'll at least try, she's not very good with children, never was they always run in fear because of her 'scary' aura. She had to make herself appear tough if she wanted to be the strongest swordswoman right? But because of that decision she finds it hard to be gentle, even though she's not a bad person, but she's not entirely sane either.

One thing is for certain, she can't smell the ocean, why is that?

When Wendy woke she expected to be dead but then she remembered that someone saved her. She sat up and saw that the Wyvern was cut up and pieces of meat were cooking over a fire, with the green haired woman watching it from her seat. She took the time to examine her and was shocked at the scars but also a bit afraid about her aura. She has a frown on her face.

Her face was actually good looking, but her scar gives her an intimidating appearance and lightly tanned skin showing she spent a lot of time in the sun, the scowl didn't help matters either. She looked like someone who wouldn't bother to save someone like her.

"Oh, the little child is awake." The voice was feminine but pitched not too high or too low and unsure of how to talk to her.

"T-hank you for saving me, Miss?"

"Zorra, you can thank me by telling me where I am." Wendy blinked at the unexpected question but complied.

"Country of Fiore, Worth Woodsea forest." She knows this forest because it's the same place they took down Nirvana and where Cait Shelter used to be.

Zorra cursed to herself, she's more lost than she thought. Zorra got lost from her world. She never heard about Fiore, so that markings took her here, similar to that time with the rainbow mist but this dimension has people and countries. Zorra kept herself from informing the girl about her other world status, not knowing if she can trust her, as far as she is concerned she was born in this world.

"I'm Wendy. What kind of magic did you use to kill the Wyvern?" Zorra realized the creature was called that, but huffed when she was asked what Magic she used. As if a swordswoman would resort to magic, like that Spiel creep.

"I don't use magic, a Swordswoman would never resort to using anything but her swords!" He haki is definitely not magic, it's only an assist. She took the meat off the fire and started eating finding it not bad, it almost tastes like that dragon they cooked long ago.

Wendy was taken aback at her violent response, speaking as if she only needs her swords to fight and her own strength. Now that she took a closer look, she doesn't feel any magic from her but her aura and the fact that she defeated a Wyvern so quickly said it all; she's strong for a non-mage warrior.

Zorra silently said goodbye before she left Wendy, leaving some food for her.

"Wait!" It was too late... or not. She returned a minute later looking confused.

"Are you... lost?"

"I'm not lost! The forest moved on it's own!" She shouted to the heavens in denial.

Wendy couldn't help but think how funny Zorra was in denial.

AN: Zorro in spanish means fox, Zorra in spanish means vixen.

I was looking for a female zorro fic when i wasn't happy with what i found and decided to write my own, taking a break from my usual Oc works finally try an actual character and this is what I came up with. A crossover with Fairy Tail, it may seem overpowered putting a one piece character in that world, but Fairy Tail characters are not as weak as they seem in this fic Zorra will be stronger than Erza, but she will still pose a challenge... at least if Zorra doesn't use haki. Dragons will be the biggest challenge.

This is an alternate universe. Zorra will be weaker because she will find her harder techniques hard to do until she retrains her body. Zorra was actually bored after achieving her goal.

is how Zorra looks like.

Is the Idea good anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zorra was having a bad day. She was forced to follow the young girl because the girl assumed she couldn't find her own way. The good thing is that she was promised sake when she reached her guild. The girl had to keep a hand on her arm lest she wanders off on her own, which she vehemently denies. Zorra subtly asked questions about the country claiming she's a foreigner.

She reluctantly accepted her situation that she's stuck in this strange world, but would still try and find a way back home. Her crew would worry about her since she missed the first yearly gathering. She got out of her inner wanderings and looked outside the train window, taking a good look at this world. So far she found out this world doesn't have Islands, but continents and countries, the land taking majority of the space. She also witnessed when Wendy went to collect her job pay and realized this world's currency is different and wondered if she had to bounty hunt again... those were the days.

When the train stopped they got off Zorra wanted to go her own way but Wendy grabbed her arm again.

"What do you want kid?" If she was going to say what she thinks she's going to...

"I'll give you a tour through the town." Wendy asked with her cute face, something Zorra couldn't seem to refuse. She would never admit it but she liked the girl, not too loud to bother her and not too nosy, so she reluctantly allowed herself to be shown the town. She brightened that there was a blacksmith shop but she has enough experience to care for her own swords.

"U-mm why do you have three swords?" Came the curious question.

"Three sword style." Was her only answer.

When they finally reached the small building that was her guild Zorra was again forced to come with her as Wendy wanted to introduce her to the guild because she saved her. Inside the place looked like a bar/pub.

"Oh Welcome back Wendy! What took you so long everyone was worried about you." Macao a blue hair man in his thirties asked. The quest should've only took a short while and she took twice as long.

"I'm fine everyone, a Wyvern suddenly appeared and this lady saved me." Macao then noticed the aforementioned person. A green haired womain, a shade similar to Bisca's wearing something like samurai garb with three Katana's. She had a tough girl look with her scowl and all her scars, making an intimidating appearance. He didn't detect an ounce of magic power from her, and she defeated a Wyvern?

"Thanks for saving Wendy, the name's Macao Conbolt 4th guildmaster."

"Guildmaster my ass!" Wakaba said from the seat besides him. A man similar in age smoking, squinted eyes and combed foward fringe hairstyle.

"Show your master some respect!"

"Like hell I will!"

"Anyway what's your name ma'am?"

"Zorra Roronoa." Zorra found out this world's names are given first name first.

She saw the other guildmembers were a strange bunch even though there were few, she could sense the comraderie between them.

Wendy nervously told the master she offered Zorra sake for saving her.

"This is some good sake." She commented after she was offered some, took her own seat. She tasted better but this isn't bad, not one the best but not bad at all.

"Zorra what do you do for money?" Everyone froze not thinking such a tough face would answer but released a breath when she answered. What can they say? She's scary.

She took a moment to asnwer "I was a bounty hunter, but I gave it up for my quest to become the strongest Swordswoman and took to travelling." She lied not wanting to admit she was a pirate as it might scare make them chase them away.

Wendy giggled "You mean getting lost?" Tic marks appeared on her head as she finally lost it scaring the other members as a scary aura of a one eyed demon appeared behind her.

"I don't get lost! The tree's move on it's own that's all!" Came her usual ridiculous excuse, making everyone in the guild laugh. When they calmed down Zorra reluctantly asked. "I don't have any money, any suggestions where I could find a job?" Zorra refuses to go bounty hunting and get lost in ridiculous places again. She admitted she has a horrible sense of direction, happy?

"You could join Fairy Tail."

"I'm not even a mage, and I can't use magic. It's a mage guild right?"

"But you could learn..." This caused Zorra to pause. Maybe... as long as it doesn't do anything to hinder pride she could learn it, it might be useful. It's just for convenients sake she told herself to fit in.

"Fine I'll learn magic, I still don't know about joining."

"You can still do jobs for money without being a member. Right master?"

"Right! But you need a member to accompany on jobs, until you become a full member you can do it alone."

Zorra decided it would be best to stay here to earn an income, until she figures out what to do next.

"Fine, I'll think about it." Wendy cheered, she was glad she considered it at least. The guild was also hopeful of getting a new member, anyone who could defeat a Wyvern without magic is bound to be strong right.

A week has passed since becoming an unofficial guild member, she went on jobs with Wendy, unlocked her magic and hung out with the guild members. It was strange at first having an energy source inside her body but she surprisingly got good at it quickly. She learned Re-quip magic from Bisca, a fellow green-headed woman. The magic was very useful to Zorra as she uses it to store her sake she bought from money earned from jobs. She also learned how to use magic to enhance her body.

The guild was scared of her at first but learned it was just her personality, and is a good person but is scary when angered, and no one is allowed to touch her swords except Wendy. She also trained in her ridicilous training schedule in the forest outside the guild, Wendy came to see her and was shocked at the intensity of it, the crazy amount of exercise would kill a normal person.

She found herself wandering how her crew would react when they can't find her anywhere, she still didn't admit that she came from a different world. She still needs some time then she would tell Wendy.

Zorra rented a cheap apartment at 60 000 jewels a month in Strawberry street. She would probably have to live in this world for the rest of her life if she can't find a way back, it's both good and bad. Good because she's no longer a wanted person with a huge bounty on her head and bad because she misses her friends, she feels like she's making new friends but she won't forget her crew.

She came to see Wendy as... she's not sure yet. A sister? She never had a bond like that before, not even with Nami and Robin. It was what she felt with Kuina, even if they never admitted to each other. She's not sure if she could handle it but she would try. One thing's for certain, Wendy needs to get stronger, she's strong for her age but she needs to get strong enough to protect herself, that she swears on her blades.

She blinked at her own thoughts. "Did I really think of taking her on as a student?" She asked herself as she bathed after her morning training while washing her hair.

She did.

She smirked deviously.

If Wendy saw that look she would shiver in fear.

\- Timeskip 6 years later X791

Wendy trained. Everyone trained. Zorra trained. Simply put everyone trained their butts off, hell even Nab. Droy lost weight and literally turned into a brick shithouse. Reedus recorded everything with a smile. Jet is one of the fastest mages out there. Vijiteer is a martial arts expert. Laki is an A bordering on S class mage. Max The guilds bartender Kinana even learned how to use magic, Poison magic. The group surprised themselves with how strong they got.

It was Zorra who finally snapped them out of it after finding out they were like this because they lost guild members a year before, saying they wasted their lives if they would just sit down and not improve. Getting stronger would prove themselves they could stand on their own two feet and not rely on the strong, everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. Zorra was surprisingly charismatic... so everyone got off their butts.

They got back into the top 5 strongest guilds, but not quite the strongest guild in Fiore. But it isn't so bad they got out of their debts and got a new Guild Hall, the same size as the one before it turned into a castle. Despite everyone growing stronger there are still stronger out there, and they couldn't come on top during the Grand Magic games, Zorra never competed in it for some reason, even if she was one of their only S-class mages. That's right Zorra joined the guild after all, and within two years became S-class.

xxx

On a ship heading towards 'Tenrou Island' stood Wendy and a few guildmembers Max, Warren, Jet, Droy, Bisca and Alzack. They were recently informed by Blue Pegasus's trimens that Tenrou Island resurfaced and there's a chance everyone from 7 years ago is alive and well, so they headed to Tenrou to check.

Wendy is now 19 years old and a fully grown woman. She has a figure that rivals Erza's especially in the bust department and has become a confident young woman compared to her unsure and shy self, and her hair grew to mid-back. Her outfit is similar to Erza's when not wearing armour, a white long sleeved dress shirt with a red bow, a black skirt that with a brown belt around her waiste holding two Katana's, and brown boots. She stood with her arms crossed and a thoughtful serious expression on her face.

Her friends in the guild like to joke and call her the Blue haired Erza, as she took a motherhenning attitude to the guild, but also a serious scolding one especially if one tries to carry on while still having injuries she would just give them a smile that screams 'Death!' and they listened obediently, lying back down.

"Do you really think they survived?" Wendy asked Bisca. Wendy's voice matured over the years, no longer the cute voice that everyone loved but a strong assertive voice that screams confidence. She's still kind like she used to be, but now she's a bad ass.

Bisca smiled, Wendy came far since 6 years ago. "Anything is possible Wendy, anything is possible."

They spotted the Island, and when they got closer a blond haired girl walking on water waved at them and went to the island seemingly leading them.

When they docked everyone split up to explore and search for clues. Wendy went on her own as she heard surprised shouts with her enhanced hearing until she stopped when she spotted a familiar white figure getting up from the ground.

"C-carla?" She stuttered for the first time in a long time as she spotted her longtime friend

There was some pause. "Wendy?!"

AN: I decided to let Zorra learn magic, her body was changed with those markings allowing her to have a magic container. She won't learn a particular magic. Only use it to strengthen herself, which the magic automatically does. And using requip to store all her sake. She would still refuse to use any type of sword magic, but she does learn how to dull the sharpness of her swords with magic to be non-lethal.

Note: Because Zorro is a woman in this fic, she has more agility and grace in her fighting style no matter how manly she seems she's still a woman.

Surprise surprise, Wendy grew up! Next time the rest of the guild meets the new Wendy. I know there doesn't seem to be a lot of detail but this is not the only fic i'm working on, first gonna do three long chapters before I publish that story though, it's more detailed.

It's a complete overhaul of my previous story Never Ending Journey, same main character but a much better different plot, there is a character death. After a couple failed drafts I finally came up with a decent idea. It will be published at once it reaches 20k words both in 2 chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What happened?" From Carla's point of view Wendy grew up several years over a few hours since she last saw her.

"It seems time stayed the same here while 7 years passed outside... I missed you Carla!" She suddenly hugged Carla squeezing her between her large chest. Carla felt how much stronger her grip was compared to before and wandered how much stronger she's gotten, from the looks of it she finally grew a backbone and is standing up for herself.

"Wendy... it's good to see you." Carla couldn't say she missed her because it wasn't that long but she does want to know what happened while she was apparently frozen in time.

They went to meet up with the others where the Fairy Tail's master Mavis Vermillion was explaining what she did while everyone already met the members that grew older. Natsu then wandered. "Where's Wendy?" Everyone then had the same thought and Wendy just happened to appear right at that moment.

"I'm here everyone." A beautiful young woman with long blue hair with an amazing figure greeted them, it took a moment to register the person responded to their question, that and she was holding Carla like she usually does.

"Wendy?!"

Wendy couldn't help but giggle at their reaction, she can't stay young and cute forever now right?

"Wendy you grew up?! " Erza approached her excited as everyone gathered to ask her what they missed. Wendy was a little overwhelmed but she was happy. They were sad that they missed her growing up but were happy she managed without them.

\- Era

A green haired figure walked in the council chambers and stood before a podium.

"Did you consider our offer?" The chairman Gran Doma asked. The offer in question is a position to be a Wizard Saint.

Zorra, now 24 years old, a year older than she was when she entered the caves with what she now knows was Runes took a moment to think. She never thought she would do this, join a group that reminds her of the world government and Marines, but she is out of options. On her search to uncover runes that could travel worlds she came up blank so she thought joining the Wizard Saints would help her search.

The Magic council noticed her rising power over the years and offered her last year but she declined.

After a year since meeting Wendy she admitted she was from another world and bonded with Wendy, she said she would help her search for a way home. It seemed fruitless and Zorra felt she would have to just live in this world and hope her crew would be okay without her.

"I accept."

"We're back!" The door to the guild opened. The people inside were shocked but then recollected themselves and stood up to greet them.

"You grew up Romeo." Natsu patted Romeo's head.

"What happened to you Droy!" Levy asked the literal brick shithouse, while Jet stayed relatively the same exept his hairstyle.

"Hahaha, you know things happened."

"Oh really, wait till I show her how you looked before that."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Reedus betrayed them by showing Levy when Droy was obese, the reason was he found a drive and started training turning all that fat into muscle.

"Noooooooo!" Cried Droy as everyone laughed at the pictures.

The guild gained back it's usual rowdiness. Fights were started for no reason at all as they partied for the return of it's lost members. Cana was drinking a barrel while being pestered by her father and Laxus was hanging around despite not being a member. Everyone was catching up on lost times completely oblivious of Zorra on her way to the guild.

"So what happened while we were gone?" Makarov asked Macao who was the Master while he was frozen as he took a seat at the bar like he usually did. The guild was almost exactly like their old guildhall everyone grew up in, the same one when Mavis first founded the guild.

"Oh." Macao said from his table. "We weren't doing so good for the first year. We were in debt and couldn't keep that large Guild hall and had to move into a smaller one. But when she joined everything started slowly coming back, we would still be in debt and in that old farm if it weren't for her, oh and she's the reason Wendy took up using swords. She took Wendy as her student. And we got a new guildhall, we still couldn't afford the big one though."

Makarov was intrigued. He was shocked to find the guild still holding strong with only the handful of members, having expected them to struggling with money with it's strongest members. And it was thanks to this new member that joined Fairy Tail while it was down and no one cared for it.

"I'd like to meet and thank this person then." As he took a sip from his keg. Also wandering how strong this person was that she could save Fairy Tail from debt and give it a new Guild Hall.

"Oh master, you will sooner than you think." Macao smiled. It felt like just yesterday when Zorra decided to join, she didn't even know how to use magic and then when she unlocked it her progress was simply crazy. Despite learning magic she only learned Requip, no for sword magic but to store her Sake, and using magic to strengthen her body, while using her usual way of fighting since she's a swordswoman. She told them she would accept the position as a Wizard Saint, then just after she left they were informed by Blue Pegassus that Tenrou Island is still there and their dead guildmates is actually most likely alive.

They also found a way that Zorra would never get lost, a magical orb called the Guider. After saying the destination to the orb, the orb would glow if it's in the right direction so every time she finds herself going the wrong way she just has to turn until it glows. Macao sighed, every strong person seems to always have some kind of crazy quirk. For example Gildart's randomly walking into a wall and destroying it with his magic.

Wendy was sitting with the team she used to be apart of so long ago as they talked about things.

"How strong did you get Wendy? Can we fight?!" Natsu asked excited but Wendy gave a mysterious smirk.

"You'll just have to find out." She said making Natsu deflate. Truth be told, Wendy surprised herself, she became S-class three years ago when she was 16. After Zorra surprisingly asked to train Wendy having taking an interest in her development she was trained into the ground when not on missions. She unfortunately never was able to inherit the Santoryu but was able to master Itoryu and Nitoryu.

"Erza let's spar." Wendy suddenly asked, she thinks Erza is the only one that can match her in terms of sword skills. She wanted to see how far she matches up with her. She asked it like

Everyone was shocked especially Erza when Wendy suddenly wanted to spar with her she almost choked on her strawberry cheescake, but she was also curious how she changed so she accepted.

"Sure let's do it."

Zorra finally reached the guildhall, opens it only to be surprised when there were more members than she remembered. They looked familiar from the pictures they showed her... could it be?

UFINISHED END. Sorry if you were expecting fight scenes.

AN: II can continue writing this story. I'm busy with another story that's longer than this one but I need advice. Both stories have the same oc character I made but one is crossed over with Fairy Tail and the other is crossed over with Naruto, should I publish both or just my best one? They are both pretty similar it's just like my OC made a different choice in one.

I only wrote this so I wouldn't forget the Idea, but can't continue because of my busy schedule, sorry.

Sorry can't write this fic anymore this is last chapter, I give permission to anyone who wants to use it as their own fic, writing Zorra's personality is too hard for me, that and busy with my other fic(s)(offline), gonna publish it when it's 30-40k words and continue it for real without writing other crap and be my main fic(s)

Challenge: Female Zoro dies in a last stand fighting marines on the way to Raftel and ends up in Soul Society a different afterlife through unknown means. Her memories are foggy but her experience in fighting is ingrained in her body, she wanders to Rukongai until she finally becomes a soul reaper, the first soul reaper to wield three zanpakuto and joins Squad eleven. FemZoro/Kenpachi


End file.
